Desde mi cielo
by Izumi Eien
Summary: Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí... Sé que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído "pude hacer más", no hay nada que reprochar -Rivetra-SongFic- OneShot


Hola, sé que estado lejos buen tiempo xD pero ya regrese… sabes últimamente tengo problemas con las fans de "RivHan o LeviHan" en fin :v la vez pasada les dije plagas, perdí la cabeza. En fin supongo que hay que respetar gustos no? Xd

¿Por qué odiaran tanto a Petra? ¿Por qué hicieron un capitulo Rivetra en el anime? :v quien sabe.

Bueno por otro lado, me entere que estamos en la semana Rivetra en Tumblr , eso si que es una buena noticia, yo me entere ayer u.u.

En fin esta es como mi pequeña contribución, aunque no sepa usar tumblr x.x y tampoco sepa dibujar, amo a esta pareja x)

-Diálogos-

_Recuerdos, en este caso es la canción._

¡Que tengan una buena lectura!

Aclaraciones: Es un SongFic, mi primer songfic :3, la canción es "Desde mi cielo" como el nombre del Fic de "Mago de Oz"

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Izayama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Desde mi cielo**

Todo fue tan rápido, hubiera realmente deseado poder hacer algo más… le falle a todos por mi descuidado, si tan solo hubiera mantenido la calma, quizás ahora estaría vida y Aurou también, pudiéramos resistir lo suficiente hasta que llegara el sargento Rivaille, sin embargo no logramos nuestros cuerpos sin vida se encuentran en campo, Eren pierde el control y va contra la Titan hembra, fallamos nuestra misión…. ¿Con que cara veremos al Sargento cuando se nos una? Su escuadrón fallo…

Lo siento tanto Sargento….

_Ahora que está todo en silencio__  
__y que la calma me besa el corazón,__  
__os quiero decir adiós,__  
__porque ha llegado la hora de que andéis el camino ya sin mí,__  
__hay tanto por lo que vivir_

No me mire de esa manera…. Me hace sentir un dolor incluso peor que la muerte, aunque su mirada inexpresiva refleje rabia, yo sé que sufre por dentro. Por Erd, Gunter, Aurou , por mí y su hija… de la cual nunca se enterara….

Es tiempo de partir ¿No es así? , debe ir por Eren y completar la misión para que nuestras muertes no sean en vano, yo me quedare aquí…

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, como ahora se aleja y yo me quedo observándolo… aquella vez usted llegaba de una expedición, se veía tan serio y temerario, yo apenas era una recluta. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde entonces? Tal vez 5 o 6, no lo recuerdo.

El sargento y la soldado, esa era nuestra bella historia de amor. Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, pero nunca le tomamos importancia… recuerdos aquellas calidad noches en sus brazos, esas madrugas en la que regresábamos a nuestras habitaciones… recuerdo cada café que le prepare, cada entrenamiento a su lado y cada vez que me salvo.

_No llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,__  
__me gustaría volver a verte sonreír,__  
__pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte__  
__y solo el viento sabe lo que has sufrido por amarme,_

¿Por qué torturarse así? Porque vino usted por mi cuerpo, no pudo ordénaselo a alguien más... no, no, no por favor no llores más… aquellas lagrimas te traicionan ¿no? Tú siempre te muestras frio y firme ante tus soldados, no importara la situación ¿Por qué te quiebras ahora? ¿Porque? ¿Por qué insiste en lastimarme ahora que estoy muerta? ¡Deja de hacerlo! ¡Tú no eres asi! Dejame de hacerlo te lo ruego…..

-P-etra…..

La primera noche juntos, cuando me invitaste a esta rara aventura, cuando dijiste que me protegerías, que cuando acabara todo seriamos libres, tu sonrisa sincera…. Déjame verla por favor, no quiero verte así

-¡Sargento ya tenemos los cuerpos del resto de su unidad!.

Me odio… me odio por hacerte sufrir… fuimos ingenuos a pesar de saber que esto podría pasar…. Lo único que me hace feliz es haber sido yo, la humanidad aun te necesita, tu eres la imagen de la libertad. Si tú caes, todos caerán detrás de ti.

_Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida__  
__que eres todo cuanto amo__  
__y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti te cuidare desde aquí__  
__...Sé que la culpa os acosa y os susurra al oído__  
__"pude hacer más", no hay nada qu_e reprochar,

Hubiera deseado poder escuchar aquella promesa que le hacías a los soldados caídos, sin embargo no si me la darías siempre conmigo te mostrabas diferente, no eras aquel frio y estricto sargento, me arrepiento tanto de no decirte de lo nuestra hija, de no haberte podido decir cuánto te amaba y aun mucho mas de morir sin haberte dado el sí…

No sé si pude haber hecho más, si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo de vida, pudimos haber sido felices, solo recuerda que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado….

¡No lo pienses! ¡Lanza nuestros cuerpos! ¡No puedes permitir que más soldados mueran!

¡Hazlo!

-¡Lancen los cuerpos!

-P-ero Sargento….

-¡Hazlo, ya están muertos! ¡No se molestaran por no rescatar sus cuerpos!

No sufras…. Sabes que hiciste lo correcto, se fuerte. Tu eres la libertad, si lloras o desesperas los que te siguen también lo harán, tú lo dijiste antes ese es el peso de llevar las alas de la libertad en la espalda. Ver a tus camaradas morir por la causa, resistir las críticas de personas por la cuales luchamos.

-¡Sargento Rivaille! ¡Soy el padre de Petra!

No puede ser…

-¡Solo pasaba por aquí a saludarlo, antes de ir a ver a mi hija! Ella me mando esta carta…

Mi padre sabía todo…. Cuanto lo lamento por él.

-Esta jovencita no sabe cuándo puede angustiar a su padre, quería decirle que es muy pronto para que se case con usted, ella es joven aún tiene toda una vida por delante…

_Ya no hay demonios en el fondo del cristal__  
__y solo bebo todos los besos que no te di,__  
__pero mi vida yo nunca podré olvidarte_

Lo siento tanto, nunca pensé que mi fuerte te afectaría tanto…pero aun así soy feliz… cada recuerdo a tu lado me hicieron una mujer muy dichosa ahora solo debo pedirte que sigas adelante…

_Ahí tantas cosas que nunca te dije en vida;__  
__que eres todo cuanto amo y ahora que no estoy junto a ti...__  
__vivo cada vez que habláis de mí y muero otra vez si lloráis,__  
__he aprendido al fin a disfrutar y soy feliz,__  
__no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar,__  
__nunca me olvides me tengo que marchar,_

Ha pasado tanto… por favor déjanos ir. Tienes un nuevo equipo, tienen un nuevo objetivo, déjanos ir , entrénalos tan bien como nos entrenaste a nosotros… pase lo que pase no dejare de amarte, siempre te estaré esperando, tan solo demora en llegar asegúrate de obtener la libertad, que tanto anhelamos.

Ya es tiempo de que regreses, es tiempo que luches nuevamente, mi sargento., ¡levántate Rivaile !

Una nueva lucha se avecinada, es tiempo de que te deje, sé que te están cuidando ahora. ¡Libra a todos de estas murallas! ¡Ayuda a Eren a controlar ese nuevo poder! ¡Se que puedes hacerlo!

_Desde mi cielo os arropare en la noche__  
__y os acunare en los sueños y espantare todos los miedos,_

Siempre estaré a tu lado, desde el cielo te cuidare, nunca te olvidare…. Ya me tengo que marchar, esperare ansiosa verte llegar triunfante, no tengas miedo todos confiamos en ti, creemos ciegamente en ti…

-¡Gunter vas a morir, no entres a la tropa de exploración!

-¡Aurou me tienes que hacer abuela, por favor no quiero que mueras hijo mío!

-Erd…no me hagas estos.

Recuerdo firmemente como criticaron a nuestros camaradas al unirme a la legión… pero todos pensamos igual, y aun lo hacemos

-¡Porque me haces esto! ¡ ¡Tu madre ya no está , no quiero perderte a ti también hija!

A pesar de eso, nosotros….

-¡Yo creo en el Sargento Rivaille!

Siempre creeremos en usted, desde el cielo lo cuidaremos… ¡Fuerza sargento! ¡Por la libertad que tanto anhelamos! ¡Nunca lo olvidaremos!

_Desde mi cielo os esperare escribiendo,__  
__no estoy solo pues me cuidan la liberta y la esperanza,__  
__yo nunca os olvidare.._

Siempre te amare, lucha Rivaille…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No me quedo también x.x bueno espero sea de su agrado, en unas horas subiré otro que se me acaba de ocurrir**

**Todo será por el Rivetra 3 esta será la ultima vez que uso la muerte de Petra para un fic, a partir de ahora escribiré de ellos en vida.**

**IzumiEien**


End file.
